The present invention relates to a technical field of adjusting screen brightness of a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a method for adjusting screen brightness and system thereof.
Conventionally, a smartphone is increasingly used in daily-life applications and the user squints at the screen of the smartphone for a long time. When the screen brightness or color tone of the smartphone is unsuitable for the user, the discomfort sensation will stimulates the user's eyes. Although the smartphone is able to automatically adjust the screen brightness based on the outer environment light intensity, however, the brightness, color tone and contrast ratio of the smartphone display content thereon are different in the same outer environment light intensity, which also stimulates the user's eyes. Thus, the conventional adjustment to the screen brightness of the smartphone based on the outer environment light intensity cannot effectively protect the user's eyes.
Consequently, there is a need to improve the conventional techniques and develop a novel system.